The Notorious Ladybug
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Thief AU. Adrien Agreste is a renowned model by day, the hero of Paris's heart; Chat Noir on the other hand fights another battle. His fight is against crime lord Hawkmoth, a man of mystery. But the notorious thief known as Ladybug can't let Hawkmoth get all of the attention now can she. Eventual Ladynoir/Adrinette
1. Chapter 1

Chat prowled through the department store. The lights were dimmed and his night vision cast the displays in a green light. He was cautious to keep his footsteps silent as he keep his eyes open for any sight of the notorious thief. A thief that had never been caught, and never been seen.

He meticulously scanned the room he was in; empty except for the displays. Had they gotten away again? He spotted the display were the jewels had been stolen. Right in the center was a ring where dust hadn't had time to dull the blue velvet. It had been an intricate piece of ruby and obsidian. He'd seen it that morning. It was due to be auctioned the day after tomorrow and had been shown to the richest people of Paris.

"Well if it isn't the infamous kitty of Paris," a voice said, echoing in the empty room. "I didn't think you would give a bug like me any attention."

Chat's ears twitched as the sound of footsteps approached him from behind. They were still here? How had they avoided detection? He whirled around and observed the thief. His heart missed a beat.

He didn't think it was possible for anyone to miss her. She was decked from head to foot in red with black ladybug spots. Yet somehow she'd evaded all the police sent to stop her. She'd evaded the eyes of every camera in every building she had ever visited. She'd evaded him.

"A bug like you?" he asked eyeing the necklace strung around her neck. It was the ruby and obsidian piece she had just snatched.

"Hmmm yes, I was under the impression that you fought the infamous Hawkmoth's butterfly minions," she says her head tilting to the side with a not-so-innocent smile on her lips.

"You have information on Hawkmoth," he stated trying not to watch the movement of her twin ponytails.

"Well of course," she says with a mischievous glint in her sapphire eyes.

Chat paused, "What do you want?" he finally asked.

Her smile widened. "Funny you should ask," she said walking closer until she was right in his face.

Chat tensed but remained still even as he could see the silver like flecks surrounding her pupils. She was a lot shorter up close, barely coming to his chin.

Neither of them blinked for a second as Chat peered into the mischievous eyes looking up at him. It would be so easy to just reach out and catch her. He could probably hold her down easily, her frame was more petite than his, and she couldn't be any stronger than he was.

His arms remained by his side. His heart beat was pounding rapidly in his chest.

She reached up and touched his cheek. He fought to remain as still as possible. He was so caught up in searching her eyes that he almost missed the moment when the smile curved into a smirk. Her other hand flew up and a small projectile that he couldn't make out was flung at the roof.

He moved, trying to at least catch her. She laughed, dancing out of his grip. Then she was gone, swinging through the windows overhead and into the night.

Chat stared up at the window she's flown through, churning over the events in his mind. He'd been tricked. His heart wouldn't stop racing for some reason either.

* * *

The Notorious Ladybug was at it again.

This was the third time this week and they'd only met on Monday.

Chat eyed the woman as she made her way towards the display. It was a game of cat and mouse. Only Chat wasn't sure he was the cat this time. She wasn't even hiding anymore. She enjoyed the fights they had.

He crouched low as she easily bypassed the security of the case and removed the glass. Chat pounced from the shadows as she reached in for the pearls. Ladybug seemed to sense him coming and danced out of the way as she strung the jewels around her neck.

"Why Chat, if you wanted another date you only had to ask," she teased. She jumped out of the way as he tried to grab her. "So territorial, it is only our third date. Should I be concerned?"

"I'm starting to think you like me, My Lady," he replied pulling his staff off his back and extending it.

"Now now Kitty, don't get ahead of yourself," she says dancing away from each swing of the silver weapon. She pulls her own red weapon from her waist swings it at the roof tops where the yoyo catches on the rafters and allows her to swing up.

She lands silently on the beam and dances along it with a joyous laugh.

"Can the kitty catch the mouse?"

Chat easily vaults his own way to the rafters and makes chase. They move along the beams in a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Well Well Kitty, who knew that you could dance so well?" she teases as she cart wheels backwards to avoid his fists.

"Dancing is but one, of my many talents, My Lady," he replies moving forward to continue his attack.

Ladybug easily pulls her yoyo out and flings it at him allowing the cord to wrap around and trap his arms to his sides.

"You chose the wrong career, Chat Noir," she says while stepping closer. "We could be partners in crime, the perfect power couple," Ladybug says tapping him on the end of his nose.

Chat smirked angling the baton before extending it. The end pushed into her stomach forcing her back taking her weapon reeling with her. He swung out with his staff forcing her to handspring backwards and out of the way. She stumbles slightly on the beam before regaining her balance.

"Sorry My Lady, but I am a servant of justice," he says moving forward. "But justice is always looking for recruits."

Ladybugs eyes twinkled as she jumped off the rafters, her yoyo catching onto the beam she'd been standing on. Chat watches as she swings straight out an opened window into the night.

This was the third time this week she would disappear.

* * *

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited February 2017 to have a different ending. Major plot line change.**

* * *

Adrien Agreste slumped back in his seat once the door to the limousine was shut behind him. That was one event he was glad was over.

"Mr Agreste?" his assistant asked politely.

"Yes?" he asked rolling his shoulders before sitting up properly and looking over.

"The photo shoot that was booked for today has been moved to Wednesday due to the unexpected length of your interview."

"Thank you, what do I have booked for this afternoon?"

"Nothing until the charity gala at seven but you will be required at the mansion by six for last minute preparations. That leaves you two empty hours."

Two wholes hours of freedom?

"Just enough time to get a good coffee, a snack and go for a walk in the park."

"Of course sir, I'll instruct the driver right away," his assistant replies with a nod.

"Thank you Marinette," he says leaning back and closing his eyes.

* * *

This time there were bracelets. Ladybug was being predictable. Probably on purpose too. The store was silent as he approached her from behind. She was holding her wrist to the light as she judged a silver and ruby charm bracelet. It did look absolutely stunning. Chat internally cursed himself. This was not how things were supposed to happen. He should have caught her the first time.

"Seems like I've caught your hand in the cookie jar again, My Lady," he says calmly as her moves closer.

Ladybug pauses before turning around and slightly but not quite meeting his eyes. Her head is bowed casting shadows over her sapphire eyes.

"Ah, Chat Noir, my favourite stalker," Ladybug says sauntering over with her usual mischievous grin. "Is it time for another date already?"

Something was wrong.

"Sorry Kitty, I'm going to have to skip this one out. Maybe we can play cops and robbers some other time."

"Flying off already? So unlike you, My Lady," he says grasping his weapon and extending it. The hairs on his neck stood on end. This wasn't going to be their usual fight. There would be no cat and mouse.

Chat grabs his staff and extends it. He watches as Ladybugs shoulders slump for a moment before she grabs her yoyo. The bracelets on her wrist jangle as the yoyo spins. Chat stands there waiting for her to make the first move like she always does. Ladybug finally looks up and he has a clear view of her eyes.

He falters. They're the same blue eyes but they aren't as pretty as usual. The gorgeous silver flecks he's used to are drowned out by the tired look and red rims. She's been crying. His heart pangs and he lowers his weapon before making his way closer. Ladybug does nothing to stop him and after a few moments the only thing between them is the yoyo swinging. The room is silent bar the quiet whoosh of the weapons swinging.

Chat stares at her eyes searching. He's not entirely sure what he is looking for but anything would do.

The yoyo slows to a stop and Ladybug turns to leave head bowed again. Chat reaches out and grabs her wrist stopping her from leaving. She doesn't pull away but she doesn't turn away either.

There was a beat of silence.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Why do you care?" she asks eventually turning back ever so slightly.

"I shouldn't," he says. He brings her hand up to his mouth a places a kiss on the top of her hand. "But for some inexplicable reason, I do."

She finally turns back to face him.

"Oh kitty," she says leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Who says crime doesn't pay. But really, you shouldn't care for a bug like me."

She places a feather light kiss on his cheek before dashing away and out into the night.

"One of these days, My Lady. One of these days," he says looking down at the display she had stolen the bracelets from. "One of these days I'll actually remember to get the jewels back. You make me look incompetent."

* * *

Adrien was relaxing.

It wasn't often he could just have some time to himself. His assistant, Marinette, had been told to take a break and enjoy the scenery for a bit and his driver had been sent off to get himself a coffee.

He was seated just across from the Eiffel tower and because it was almost dark he was practically alone.

"Okay so the girl you like is also your enemy. You really should think about adopting a better taste, like for cheese, cheese is better."

"She's not the girl I like!" Adrien protested glaring lightly at the hand sized black cat that was floating by his knee.

"So you agree that cheese is better?" the kwami replied holding up the gouda he was snacking on for emphasis.

"No, I'm not agreeing that cheese is better," Adrien says waving his hand to waft away the smell.

"You're missing out."

"I am perfectly okay with that."

The quiet returns and Adrien can feel the tension in his muscles disappearing.

"It' good to have a quiet night," he comments after a while.

"You jinx it, literally as soon as you say something like that, something is going to happen. In this case, Ladybug just popped up on the map," the kwami grumbles swallowing the rest of his cheese whole.

Adrien groaned. "What place is she robbing tonight, Plagg?" So much for a peaceful evening.

"Well unless anything is going down on the Eiffel tower then I think she might be out for a evening stroll," his ever annoying companion comments digging in Adrien's bag for more cheese.

"Since when is anything that easy with a woman?" Adrien say standing up and stretching slightly already running excuses to tell his assistant when he got back.

"Exactly why I like cheese," Plagg comments successfully pulling out another slice of his treat.

Adrien picks up his bag and strings it over his shoulder.

"No time for cheese Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien says after checking for other people and camera's.

A moment later he's bounding towards the Eiffel Tower. It was a good thing that it was so close. He picks his way up the tower from the base before stopping and glancing around. Where was that bug. Finally spotting her, Chat paused picking his way to a better spot just above her. He remained quiet as he peered at Ladybug. He wasn't used to seeing the thief outside. She was perched on one of the bar overlooking the city below.

The fact that she looked so darn cute with her pigtails flapping gently in the breeze he overlooked.

"What do I have to do to get a little attention around here? Rob a bank?" she asked out loud after a moment. "I'm sure if I go anywhere the one down the road he'd already be there."

"You'd do that for me? I'm touched," he says jumping down to land on the beam beside her. She jumps slightly in surprise and nearly falls backwards off the tower before regaining her balance. "But I must inquire as to why a humble thief like you would be looking for more attention."

She stared him in the eyes for a moment before moving. She turns, leaning casually against the pole behind her and turns back to the city. He wasn't quite sure what had made her so upset earlier but now she looked furious.

"It's Hawkmoth," she says after a moment.

"What about him?" Chat asked with narrowed eyes.

She looks up at him.

"He's hit far too close to home this time."

Chat almost felt sorry for the crime lord. Almost.

* * *

 **So this chapter has been 'refreshed' and really it's mostly the same- just the ending really.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heavily edited February 2017 to adjust for heavy plot changes.**

 **Edited January 2018: fixed more grammar issues**

* * *

There was a pause as he stared at her. "So you came to me. Why me of all people?"

Ladybug's stormy stare turned back to the Parisian view. She visibly relaxes her tensed muscles before taking a deep breath.

"Who else am I supposed to turn to silly Kitty? The police?" she asked him. "First off, I'm the notorious thief that they would very happily throw in jail. Secondly, this is Hawkmoth we're talking about here. What would the police even do?"

Well, she certainly had a point. Technically Hawkmoth was his responsibility. Plagg was going to tease him mercilessly for this later. He could feel it.

"And what are you proposing here?"

"A deal," she replies. "I'll tell you the information on Hawkmoth you are lacking, and you help me free one of his victims."

"Victims?" he asks curiously.

She turns to him with a smirk.

"The missing persons. It's hard to connect the dots between them because there doesn't seem to be a connection between them. But that's because people don't know enough about Hawkmoth."

"You're not making any sense," he says dryly, "you know that right?"

"Chat Noir, your miraculous gives you the power of 'destruction' or 'bad luck', but have you ever considered what other miraculous do?."

No, actually he hadn't. But now that it had been mentioned he couldn't fathom how he hadn't. It brought up many points.

"So what is Hawkmoth's then?"

"In the simplest of terms? Influence. He can influence the mind of people and magnify their anger and despair and twist them to suit his own purposes."

"The missing people. Are you telling me that the akuma that have been detained are the very same missing people that the police have been trying to find?" Chat was floored. Was it possible that the akuma he had been fighting were people that he knew? He personally had known a handful of the missing people. Nino, his best friend was one of them. Gods, had he fought his own brother in all but blood?

"Do I need to repeat my explanation kitty?" she asks, arms crossed as she stood in front of him tapping her foot.

"No," he says. He was not stupid; this was just unbelievable. "Can you prove it?"

"No Chat, I told you all of this just to confuse your pretty little head," she drawls sarcastically. "Of course I can prove it, but it's not that easy."

"How so?"

"I would need close access to an akuma, but as you know, they're all kept under close watch."

Hmm yeah, that was a slight problem.

"What exactly are you proposing Ladybug?" he asks slowly.

"Well," she says drawing out the word with a victorious smirk, "the way I see it there are two options. Either we stage a small prison break out, or we stage a small prison break in."

"You're a thief aren't you? You break into all sorts of buildings with top security, what's so different about this prison that you can't get in yourself?"

Ladybug sighs heavily.

"Unfortunately the prison has a security feature that the others don't," she explains looking highly frustrated.

It took a moment to realise what the woman was talking about.

"You'd need to pass the iris scan to get in," he says. "But couldn't you just snatch the right official to open it for you?"

"That's no longer just breaking and entering kitty. I don't take hostages, and you know that."

"A bad guy with morals, who'd have thought it possible."

"Ah but Chat, I'm still a good girl," she says with a smirk leaning forward. And now she was definitely in his personal space. "I just have real bad habits," she says with a wicked grin that causes his heart to race the same speed his thoughts were whirling by with.

Suddenly there was a pressure on his cheek

The kiss was brief, and it froze him to his core. Well that probably wasn't accurate considering the wave of heat that seemed to radiate from his face.

"I'll call you later kitty when you've had some time to think it over," she says before disappearing.

He gives it a few moments before looking down at the way she'd left. She's free-falling down the side of the tower, and he almost wants to rush down and save her from certain doom before he remembers that's she'd be perfectly fine.

He heart is in his throat as he takes a shuddering breath. That woman was going to drive him insane.

Extending his staff out over the end he lets it expand until it hit the ground firmly. He props it between the bars of the maintenance ladder before sliding his way down.

Looking around carefully he loses the transformation and plucks Plagg out of the air before he can float off too far and stuffs the kwami into the pocket of his jacket. The black kwami lets out a delayed yelp that is muffled by the fabric.

Adrien double checks the area around him before casually strolling back towards the car.

As he gets there, he sees Marinette, his ever faithful assistant, standing by the door looking over a tablet as he approaches. She looks up as he approaches. She pulls open the door for him while also turning back to look at her tablet.

He climbs into the car, and she easily slides in after him not turning her attention away from the device as she closes the door and tells Gorilla to drive.

This deal was going to be the end of him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy the new path this fic is taking. I was stuck with some serious writer's block that is hopefully now cured.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! If you haven't already seen, I rewrote the end of Ch2 and all of Ch3 to make way for a fresh plotline.**

 **Edited April 2017: fixed several grammar issues**

 **Edited January 2018: fixed more grammar issues**

* * *

To say he was surprised when his baton rung like a mobile was an understatement. Pulling it out to look at it properly he almost dropped it when the top of it slid open to reveal the Ladybug symbol. Hitting what he assumed was the answer button he hesitantly held it up to his ear.

"You called?" he said after a moment.

"You didn't know that it doubled as a communication device did you?" Ladybug teased. He noted that there was an odd echo to the call.

"I've never exactly had reason to use this particular feature myself," he replied carefully.

There was a chime like noise that Chat quickly realised was laughter and as pretty a laugh as it was, it was also directed at him. Then he heard it, ears swiveling as his eyes caught up. Looking up at the roof of the building above him he saw a splash of red and sighed.

Disconnecting the phone he extended his baton landing lightly on the roof above him.

Ladybug was lying on her stomach, feet kicking in the air. The picture of innocence.

"Evening Kitty, I didn't think that cats liked going for walks."

"I didn't think Ladybug's were built for the nightlife but here we both are My Lady" he replied easily.

"Touché kitty," she smiled easily.

There was a long silence as Ladybug stared at him with a knowing smile. He knew she was waiting for his decision but he was procrastinating on that one.

"How do you get the information on Hawkmoth?" he says breaking the silence.

"Oh that's an easy one, my kwami told me all about him."

"And how did your kwami get this information?"

"Tikki is an old soul," she replied easily. He knows she's playing with him. Giving him the answers but not the explanation behind them.

"This is going to be a long night," he comments offhandedly.

"Naw kitty, don't you like my company?"

"You're a thief," he drawls dryly.

"I like to call myself a specialist in complicated acquisitions," she says cheekily.

Chat sighs deeply before rephrasing his previous question.

"How did your kwami come across this information, and I'd like a proper explanation this time," he asks.

"Hmm I won't explain here, too open," she says rolling away from the edge and onto her stomach before easily rolling herself up until she was standing. "Catch me if you can!" she calls out and with a flash of red she had flown off. Caught off guard Chat fumbled with his baton before taking off after her.

He wasn't sure what sort of crazy this lady was but she definitely wore it well. He thinks back to one of the first times he had seen Ladybug. She had complimented him on his dancing in the middle of their fight. She was definitely odd but he could kind of see her point. Jumping along the rooftops like this, the only sounds being the tinkling laugh of the red-clad woman and the rushing of wind. Each jump across the rooftops carefully planned out subconsciously to avoid tumbles and falls. The only problem with this was that the for once he wasn't the lead in this odd waltz, half relying on Ladybug to choose the safe route to wherever she was leading him. He was out of his own element and he should probably be more worried than he felt.

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was just something about Ladybug that turned the tables.

Of course being as unlucky as he was and only paying half as much attention to where he was going suddenly backfired on him rather violently. The extended baton must not have been secured properly against the ground and his slipped mid-air and fell dangerously towards the road instead of gracefully to the roof. Stifling an undignified yelp he lost his grip on the baton as it jerked out of his grip. Bracing himself for the impact he was surprised to feel a tug around his ankle as he suddenly started swinging around a lamppost like a swing on adrenaline before hanging above the ground. Looking down- or was it up- at his ankle, he spotted the end of Ladybugs Yo-yo connected between his leg and the post.

Well, this was certainly embarrassing.

"Gee Chat Noir, you sure know how to impress a girl with your unluckiness. I always knew you'd fall head over heels for me, but not quite so literally," teased the lady herself as she landed lightly on the pavement.

"I would have landed on my feet, it's a skill most cats have you see."

"Most, not all. And it certainly doesn't seem to be applying to you," she replies. Placing a kiss on his cheek she releases the yo-yo and throws it up to the next roof before soaring off.

Chat lands hard on his head and has to shake off the stars in his eyes. Feeling his cheeks redden with what he was going to call embarrassment, even his heart was telling him otherwise, he quickly made his way to his fallen baton before taking off again, this time 100% focused on watching where he was going.

This bug was going to be the death of him a hundred times over.

* * *

 **Hey all! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry this took me so long, but I was super busy and I just didn't know how to continue. I've done some major work on the plot line, which is why the previous chapters have been changed so drastically. This is also a rather short chapter but hey it's a chapter!  
Let me know what you think of this new direction!~**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!  
~Jessica**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, I haven't written anything of my own in such a long time. I've got to get back into the swing. I only have vague memories of what plans I had for this fic. So this'll be interesting.**

* * *

Chat eventually managed to catch up to Ladybug, if only because she'd actually wanted to talk. The woman had constructed herself a simple swing using her yo-yo and was swinging aimlessly. Hanging from the Eiffel tower like a school girl on a playground made Ladybug look way more innocent than she actually was.

"For a cat, you're not very good at catching your prey," she comments idly with a coy smile. "I'd almost say you're just playing."

"I'm waiting for it to lead me to a bigger prey," he replies easily. "How do you know about the connection between the akuma and missing victims?"

"It's actually not too hard to make the connection. You really just have to be in the right place at the right time. Do you know what the kwami's are? They're basically little gods, they've been around for ages and ages. They know all sorts of things. Doesn't mean they'll tell you everything though. Fickle little gods aren't they?"

Knowing Plagg Chat knew she was absolutely correct that he was fickle.

"So why did you find out? Last I checked you were just a petty thief."

"Thief maybe, but certainly not petty," Ladybug replied. "The truth is, you're not supposed to be the one taking out the akuma. Bad luck just isn't the solution."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying you're going to need a little bit of good luck on your side."

"Let me guess, that's you," Chat said.

"I can get away with all sorts of things with luck on my side," Ladybug said.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that should worry me."

Ladybug giggled before dropping down from her swing with a flick of her wrist. Landing lightly on the structural beam below her she sashayed her way over to Chat.

"Don't worry so much Kitty," she said bringing a finger out to poke him on the nose. Chat went crossed eyed for a second. "Tell you what kitty, next time an akuma comes to town give me a call and I'll show you just what a little good luck can do."

Chat stared at the petite girl smirking up at him. He searched her bright blue eyes for lies before nodding slowly.

Ladybug's eyes lit up with mischief and before Chat could react she had jumped right off the tower again. In the cover of darkness she quickly disappeared.

Chat released a breath he didn't even realise he was holding and wondered what he'd just gotten himself into.

* * *

As it turned out, the next akuma turned up only two days later; a brightly coloured akuma that was going by the name Bubbler. Every time the akuma talked Chat got a weird sense of Déjà vu.

Chat had already sent a call to Ladybug and was now just stalling until she could turn up and prove that she could deal with the akuma.

"You know, I've seen some very interesting villians lately," a voice came from above. "But Bubbles, you definitely take the cake for ridiculous.

It was about time she turned up Chat thought to himself as the Bubbler turned his attention to Ladybug as she let her yo-yo fly. Taken off guard the Bubbler was wound up in the string.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a sewing circle dude!" the villain complained as he managed to get the strings up and over his head.

"Awwwww, that's too bad, because when I'm through with you you're going to need stitches." Ladybug replied before jumping down from the fence she had perched on to join Chat.

Furious the villain began flinging bubbles at the pair. Chat stepped forth and spun his baton as a temporary shield to cover the two of them.

"Took you're time getting here Bug," he said.

"Had to stretch and warm up first kitty," she teased. "I'm going to need his bubble wand by the way."

"You better not be pulling my tail," he replied.

"Just get his attention so I can steal it away," Ladybug said with a smirk as she began spinning her yo-yo to create her own shield. As she danced away Chat turned his attention to the villain jumping forwards to meet the bubbler head on.

Parrying a few blows back and forth with the colourful man Chat wasn't quite sure where Ladybug had disappeared too and he really hoped she hadn't abandoned him completely.

"Heads up!"

Chat had two seconds to acknowledge the command as he leapt backwards into a low crouch to avoid whatever was coming. Which turned out to be a lot of high pressure water. Spinning around to face the source he found Ladybug redirecting a hydrant's flow with what appeared to be a ladybug themed bowl.

"Grab the wand," she called out snapping Chat out of his shock.

The Bubbler who was too busy defending himself against the blast didn't notice when Chat plucked the makeshift weapon from his grasp.

Throwing the wand to Ladybug he watched as she dropped the bowl and caught the wand. Snapping the wand over her leg she snatched her wand off her waist. Transfixed Chat watched as she caught a tiny purple butterfly with her yo-yo and brought it close. Releasing the butterfly she bid the tiny white butterfly a goodbye with a wave.

Chat could feel the butterflies in his own stomach. Hastily turning away her looked to the villain… who was now not a villain but rather a very confused Nino. Certainly explained the déjà vu; he'd been fighting with his best friend. There was a pink flash and both boys watched as thousands upon thousands of bugs flew around and fixed the hydrant and got rid of the water.

"Uhhhh what's going on?" Nino voiced starting to look freaked out.

Chat shook his head; confused. "I'm not entirely sure myself."

Turning back to where Ladybug had been he paused before helping Nino to his feet.

"Let's get you home," Chat said to Nino.

If there was one thing that he did understand, it was that he was in so much trouble.

Heroes should definitely not fall for thieves.

* * *

 **Oh man…. This chapter was a long time coming. This also totally wasn't what I was expecting to have happened. I just kept writing and it happened.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!  
~Jessica**


End file.
